


Bus down

by purplefox



Series: The Walk [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Poor bus service is understandable but Naruto was not looking forward to having to walk home because the bus broke down. At least he has company





	Bus down

“Next bus is three hours from now.” Naruto heard and his mind went blank. “Those of you who live near. You might want to try walking.”

“You have got to be.” Kiba groaned as he sat back in his chair. “Seriously? Right now? Are you serious?” He groaned as he looked around the bus. “Isn’t this supposed to get us home? Most of us have things to do man! You expect us to wait three hours? On a route that barely have buses as it is?”

“We could walk back to the main road.” Tenten moved from her chair to look out the window. “It’s like thirty minutes walk or so back to the main road right?”

“And then we have to pay twice to get home?” Kiba scoffed. Naruto agreed with him. “I already paid. It’s not like I can get the money back either.”

“He’s right.” Shikamaru sighed as he picked up his bag. “Man this is such a pain. I knew I should have napped in the library.”

“You’re walking too huh?” Kiba muttered as he stood up. “Fuck, knew this was too good to be true. For once I got a seat I didn’t have to fight for. Now this.”

“Naruto.” He glanced up to see Shisui and Kakashi had made their way up the bus to him. “What are you going to do?” Shisui already had his cell phone out. It’s just over two miles for you right Naruto?”

“Pretty much.” Naruto admitted. “But that’s uphill you know?”

“I have water and snacks from fifth period.” Kakashi and Shisui exchanged a look before he reached for Naruto’s hand. “We’re going the same direction as well.”

“So that answers what you two are going to do.” Shisui sighed under his breath. “If you aren’t sticking to the bus route you can shave off about twenty minutes of walk. So in about half an hour forty five minutes you guys should be home.”

“Hot and sweaty too.” Naruto grumbled as he let Kakashi pull him to his feet. He slung his bag over his shoulders with a sigh before he exchanged a glance with Kakashi. “Shisui what do you plan on doing?” Shisui had his cell on him so he could call for help and wait in the bus. The rest of them did not have that convenience. Well Kakashi just might have his hidden on him but not the rest of them.

“I’ll catch a ride after the student council meeting with the other school.” Shisui smiled before he took a seat. “If anything, I’ll send you with a box juice Naruto. That walk home isn’t going to be easy.”

“Thanks.” Kakashi smiled. “But I have this covered. By the time we get home I bet we’ll still have things left over Shisui.” Both boys eyed each other before they smiled. Naruto just sighed and adjusted the shirt of his school uniform.

“Let’s just get going.” He sighed. “I’m tired already and I want to be home.” He glanced around the bus, people from his school that were still making their plans and others who were stripping down to vests and shorts in anticipation of the walk home.

X

“I wonder if this counts as a date.” Kakashi said softly as they turned onto a street that would lead them uphill and shave time off their walk. “Granted it isn’t the type I like or the type that I would prefer. I do wonder if it counts. Not much a junior and senior can do when it comes to being students.”

“Especially when it is two male students.” Naruto sighed before he glanced at his boyfriend. He was still fully dressed and he was unbothered. Naruto had already unbuttoned his shirt so that cool breeze could keep him from being too hot. He brushed his hand against Kakashi’s own and smiled when his boyfriend grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

“But with lunch time being different and you being unable to get up in the morning.” Kakashi tsked as they walked side by side. It felt nice. He rarely got to be with Kakashi in school. Different school grades, different groups of friends. Seeing each other in the halls between classes or sparing five minutes to talk. It was all they really had. It still made his heart soar though.

“I like my bed.” Naruto pointed out as he noted all the houses that they passed. So early in the afternoon barely any cars were around. People were at work or on their way home. It was just how it was. He sighed when he saw the path ahead that was their shortcut. It was them walking uphill through a field. The upward climb would seriously get on his nerves. Make him hot and tired. The only bonus was that they were shaving time off the walk.

“So do I.” Kakashi laughed as they reached the end of the road. They both paused as they stared at the grass where the field began. “But I like Tsunade ignoring me even more.”

“She’s always on my case.” Naruto grumbled before he sighed. “And let’s go. Our calves are going to kill us anyway.”

“Nothing I like more.” Kakashi mumbled as he stepped forward. “Than a nice afternoon hike with my boyfriend. Especially when it had not been the plan at all.”

As the slope changed and his legs let him know it Naruto laughed and rolled his eyes. “I wanted to play games with you too! it isn’t my fault the bus broke down.”

“Goddamn it.” Kakashi grunted as he moved faster. Naruto had a moment of unease before Kakashi reached for his hand. It felt nice to hold it as Kakashi dragged them uphill with sure steps. “I thought the school buses would be safe but it seems like I really need to go for my license after all.”

“You still have a few more months before you can.” Naruto pointed out as they huffed their way up the slope. His legs were feeling an intense burn from the incline.

“But then I’ll be able to and I’ll be able to take you places without worrying about what time the buses stop running or if my Dad can drive us back home.” They reached an area of the field where it was flat instead of uphill but that was only for a while. Naruto felt glad that they reached it though.

“I’d like that.” Naruto sighed as he caught his breath. He glanced at his boyfriend to find him already looking at him. “But this hike life does wonders for your ass you know that?”

“Speak for yourself.” Kakashi pretended to look behind Naruto and whistle. Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes. “All of that isn’t just football. This is doing your thighs and ass pretty good.” He winked which made Naruto laugh before he grabbed for his boyfriend’s hand again. A small tug and they were back walking again. Side by side to the path to home.

X

“Least my parents aren’t back yet.” Naruto sighed as he poured a glass of lemonade for himself. he had the AC on and the fans were going. His feet were killing him. Kakashi was in front of one the fans with his shirt off and his shoes.

“Small miracle.” Kakashi laughed as he leaned back. “But I’m too hot and tired to think about doing anything but cooling down. The unscheduled exercise was not exactly in my plans.”

Naruto nodded as he brought the jug and another glass with him. He sat next to Kakashi with a sigh and pretended to ignore how Kakashi’s eyes darted to his naked chest before his boyfriend looked back to the fan. “All we can do now.” Naruto sighed as he poured a glass for his boyfriend. “Is cool down and be thankful we’re home now.” He handed the drink over with a sigh and shifted to enjoy the breeze from the fan. After such a walk, it felt really good.

 


End file.
